User blog:Baluar/Arc 3, chapter 2: No more funny title
Later in the Mobile Fortress… When we finally get to the Fortress, its interior is chaotic. It is logic, since there is a lot more of people inside than what it originally was designed to house. Dr. Sakaki is standing in a tall place, trying to order the mass of people a little bit, but he isn’t very successful. So, as always, my brother just decides that he will put things in order (in his defense, he always succeeds). After going to the medical bay, he comes back at the center of the mess and screams: -EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! – Et voila. Holy remedy. Everyone stops screaming and moving senselessly, and begin to look towards him. He continues: – The Den has been destroyed, but fortunately most of the people managed to survive and come here. This Fortress, however, wasn’t built to house so much people, so we will have to… – But an engineer decides he will interrupt my brother: -What, throw people away into certain death? – Some of his cronies begin to acclaim his little speech. But then, my brother answers with a calm voice that doesn't fit the death stare he gives the engineer: -May I please go on? I don't remember to have said anything like that. – The place is more silent than a tomb. He goes on – … we will have to share dormitories. I roughly calculate every individual dormitory will have to house 4 persons. Before anyone speaks – he looks to the engineer –, it is either that or spending the night outside, with a few Aragami companions. I’ll share my dormitory myself, in case you doubt it. – Everyone disperses. -With who shall WE share dormitories? I assume you haven't forgotten that we sleep in the same room now, genius. – I ask him when it’s all over. -You, obviously. Maybe Lili, when she finishes her recovery. And maybe Alisa, too? -My brother the dumb, thinking no one will realize if he sleeps with three women in an individual room… -Well, what do you want? It would be even weirder if I slept in one room with three guys... -Hehehe, I know. I'm kidding. In the medical bay… I’m in front of Lili. She’s asleep, and her face doesn’t show any problems, but that doesn’t convince me. -So, what’s her diagnosis? – I ask one of the doctors when he passes alongside me. I then notice it's "the" doctor, the one who attended Nia and me after that grim fight, 4 years from now. -It’s grim, Baluar. – He answers. – She is physically stable, but her armlet is broken. She is losing supplies of Bias Factor at an incredibly high rate. She’s going to mutate into an Aragami in a matter of hours. -What about injecting her with Bias Factor? Shouldn't that solve her problem? -We've already tried. The P53 Bias Factor strain has no effect on her. We don’t dare to use anything else. The risks and the costs… -You can forget about the costs. Her life is worth more to me than the credits. I’ll pay up if you permanently change her to function with the P66 Bias Factor. -But the risks are immeasurable… -Wouldn't we be taking more risks if we don’t do anything? - He scratches his head. Completely pissed off, I order him: - Prepare your injections. I want her up by daytime. -But, but, Baluar… -It was an order, medic. She WILL be up for breakfast. – I then go to my bedroom. ---- HUGE SPOILER ALERT: It’s like I completely ignored GE2RB’s story. Oh well, guess I can say eventually Blood took care of Rachel. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic